Transformation
by Taousert
Summary: Un OS qui remet tout en question. Et si tout n'était que faux semblants depuis le départ chez l'un de nos chers personnages !


Un petit délire que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps ! Ou comment remettre en cause toute une histoire !

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review au passage !

* * *

Il l'avait. Après tout les faux-semblants qu'il avait employé pour retrouver la carte menant au remède, il pouvait enfin accomplir sa mission : semer le chaos sur Terre ! Par une simple action, il allait changer le cours des choses ici-bas.

Pendant qu'il buvait le remède au vampirisme, il se remémora le chemin qu'il avait dû parcourir pour en arriver là...

Flash-back :

L'année dernière, à son arrivée à Mystic Falls, il avait trouvé la Team Princess ;-) insipide et superficielle, de pauvres petits adolescents perdus dans le surnaturel !

Quant il avait voulu trouver les objets renfermant les morceaux de la carte chez les fondateurs, cela s'était révélé plus ardu que prévu car leur sorcière, cette empotée de Bonnie, avait placé un sort sur les maisons de ses amis pour empêcher les personnes hostiles non invitées à y pénétrer. Il avait donc dû se faire accepter tant bien que mal, même si cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Il s'était fait embaucher au lycée pour approcher Elena, Jeremy, Caroline et Tyler. Cela avait été tellement simple que s'en était presque hilarant !

Le plus simple à berner avait été Damon, qui cherchait toujours un mentor pour faire le petit toutou et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il l'avait mis en confiance en deux temps, trois mouvements. Le fragment de la carte fût plus compliqué à trouver car il était dans l'ancienne maison des Salvatore. Mais Damon buvait plus que de raison et racontait trop de choses ! Il lui avait ensuite été facile de localiser et récupérer ce document précieux dans les ruines.

Chez les Lockwood, il y été parvenu assez facilement, une fois invité, il avait juste fouillé, trouvé une petite porte secrète, une cachette somme toute assez simple à trouver, rien de bien compliqué. La carte était cachée derrière l'acte de propriété de la maison, à l'encre invisible.

Les Forbes lui avait donné un peu plus de fil à retordre. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se faire accepter. Mais il était parvenu à retrouver le morceau derrière l'étoile du shérif, bien en vue ! Il lui avait volé dans son sommeil, pour en faire une empreinte et ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Quant à Jenna, elle n'avait servi qu'à l'amener jusqu'à un autre fragment, il avait d'ailleurs été bien content qu'elle meure, elle commençait à devenir encombrante ! La carte était dans la cachette de la maison du lac, heureusement non protégée par les sorts de Bonnie, où il avait pu s'introduire en toute discrétion pour la récupérer. Jeremy n'était qu'un pion de plus sur l'échiquier, comme Stefan, Tyler ou Caroline.

Elena avait elle aussi une partie de la carte, bien que sa lignée ne soit qu'entremêlée avec celles des familles fondatrices. Il avait implanté certains souvenirs, dans la tête de certaines personnes, grâce à un ami vampire repentant pour faire croire à Elena qu'il avait été avec sa vrai mère, et avait payé Isobel pour qu'elle accepte de jouer le jeu. Il avait ensuite juste eu qu'à récupérer le collier une fois que son complice Trevor l'eut kidnapper. Une fois copié, il avait rendu le collier à Damon, en lui faisant croire qu'il l'avait trouver tout seul, comme un grand !

Il avait plus de mal pour les Fell, mais Meredith avait été si facile à se mettre dans la poche qu'il y été ensuite parvenu facilement. Le fragment était dans la boîte à bijoux qu'elle avait hérité de ses ancêtres.

Esther s'était révélée une alliée précieuse, elle lui avait permis de sortir de tout ces faux-semblants, de redevenir un vrai chasseur car toute cette gentillesse commençait à lui donner envie d'arracher deux, trois têtes ! Elle l'avait lié à Elena, il pouvait donc influencer son destin. Mais Esther l'avait trahi, elle voulait tuer ses enfants, et sans Klaus, son plan tombait à l'eau... Il avait donc dû la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Quant il avait voulu éliminer Damon, il avait malheureusement échoué et Elena s'était transformée en vampire mais il n'était pas mort ! Il avait la carte complète et il était aller chercher le remède. Comme ils étaient liés, Elena redeviendrai humaine et l'armée des hybrides de Klaus déferlerait sur le monde !

Fin du flash-back

Au manoir :

Elena se sentait bizarre, comme si d'un coup elle était plus faible...la brûlure de sa gorge ne la torturait plus...elle avait l'impression d'être...HUMAINE !

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Mais qui donc est ce détestable personnage ? Si vous pensez avoir trouvé écrivez-moi une p'tite review ! ;)


End file.
